1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure and, more particularly, to a vehicle body structure having decreased weight and increased strength.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A 9-99870 discloses a vehicle floor constructed of a plurality of aluminum alloy extruded parts that have been extruded in a direction parallel to a longitudinal central line of a vehicle. In JP ""870, hollow extruded materials are arranged in the longitudinal direction of a body and welded together to form the floor section 1 of the body frame of an automobile. The extruded materials are molded with two kinds of dies so that the extruded materials have symmetrical cross sectional shapes respectively They are inverted and symmetrically arranged across another extruded material and are welded to form a floor section 1. The types of the extruded materials can be decreased, molding and machining facilities can be miniaturized, and the manufacturing cost can be reduced.
There is a need for a vehicle body structure having a reduced stress discontinuity at a point where the structural members are connected.
There is also a need for a vehicle body structure in which a moment arm caused by deformation of the dash panel is reduced.
There is a further need for a vehicle body structure having increased strength with decreased weight.
These and other needs are satisfied by an embodiment of the invention, which provides a vehicle body structure for a vehicle having a longitudinal centerline and a transverse line that crosses the longitudinal centerline. The vehicle body structure comprises an extruded cross member having at least one tooth and an extruded floor. The extruded floor is comprised of a plurality of structural members having ends that contact the cross member. The extruded floor is also comprised of at least one floor panel portion disposed between adjacent ones of the plurality of structural members. Each of the floor panel portions has an edge that is at least partially recessed from the ends of the adjacent structural members to form a recess. Each recess receives a corresponding one of the at least one tooth.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth, in part, in the following description, and, in part, will be apparent to those skilled in the art after examining the following or by practicing the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained via the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.